To the Fourth With Remembrance
by iamthou
Summary: Sick of experiencing the same events over and over, the chain is finally broken for once. And to those that have been set free, now take that opportunity to change 2011, while a few left behind their old selves, wearing a new persona instead. [P3/P4, AU, a rewrite of From the Third to the Fourth.]


A/N: Come one, come all, to a remake/rewriting of From the Third to the Fourth! After last leaving this story and trying to pick it back up, it just couldn't happen because I just laughed going back at the old chapters. So during my hiatus (and during the writing of OTF) I've been working on a rewrite and what I wanted to do to mix things up a bit more this time around.

So with an added idea a friend of mine came up with along with me, To the Fourth With Remembrance will obviously have a few discrepancies between this and the original story, but most of what I planed for in FT3TT4 will make a return albeit more polished than last time.

So without further ado; Let us strike while the iron is hot like the good old times!

* * *

Minato was going to accept death with welcome arms this time around, for he wanted out from this loop of madness, just _anything_ to take him out from his repeating journey. But not even a bullet to the heart was enough to take him out on the night at the Moonlight Bridge. The remaining members of S.E.E.S, were all flabbergasted when the scene had occurred right before their eyes, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. With their worried minds, they all shared the same question, albeit asked differently; they were all quite similar in one aspect. That question then becoming;

_Was he going to die like Shinjiro had?_

Sadly, to answer that question, is no.

For when Minato awakened on his hospital bed, swearing to himself that he should've died, hearing those angelic voices telling him that death isn't a hunter unbeknownst to its prey. He cursed under his breath, cursing the Wheel of Fortune for being at his side for this _one_ time. Curse that mechanical sphinx that can call upon roulettes from the skies indefinitely.

Thankfully, just this one time, the chain of same events finally ceased to repeat. No more exploring Tartarus, no more collecting Personas, no more Social Linking, no more becoming the Great Seal for the greater good.

He was sick of it; sick of going back no matter how many times he had 'defeated' Nyx for the second round. He was sick being Minato Arisato; Leader of S.E.E.S, wielder of the Wild Card. And Minato found it rather _adorable_ that the day he had risen from his so called _grave, _it was a year after the promised day, the same day he would've fell into a coma anyway because of the after effects of sealing Nyx away. And by _adorable_, he meant _sickening._

God damnit was he tired of it all.

Yet finally, he's not longer going around in circles.

And to whomever took his place this time; he wished that person luck, for they may start to walk his circle soon enough. With the bottom of his heart, he wished that person luck, and he truly meant it.

The sound of someone entering his room, picked Minato off from his thoughts, paying attention to the nurse that came in to check how his stability was doing, he tilted his head to the side at the nurse, they stared at each other's orbs intensely, the grip the nurse had on their belongings starting to weaken. The nurse gasped, everything starting to drop from her grasp, in a haste to pick it all up, she was off on the move again, to tell the news; _Minato has woken from his 2 years of slumber!_

He sighed furiously under his breath; he didn't want to see _them _again. Anything but _them._ They came anyway. They _all _came to visit him.

After a few hours of just sitting in his bed, he just waiting for the inevitable to come marching down his door.

Of course with a few missing, (like Shinjiro, Junpei, Koromaru and even _Aigis_ surprisingly) they were all there, yet any signs of Gekkoukan (save for Ken) wasn't there obviously. There was even somebody he _didn't_ knew who stood near the back, considering the mechanical maiden with bluish grey hair dressed in a black military coat dress, with a black jacket underneath and matching black pants to camouflage all the robotic parts, it may be another Anti Shadow Suppression Weapon just like Aigis.

It was kinda freaking Minato out. He began to think; _"What happened while I was asleep, people?!"_

Regardless, he decided to play amnesia, maybe that might help disconnect his links with S.E.E.S, but to then he started to figure, _"Right, after I 'died' they disbanded S.E.E.S. What makes this case any different?"_

Mitsuru was the first to speak. Minato was tempted to facepalm with the clothing she was wearing, seriously; a fur coat, over a black spy cat suit. Minato was furthering to question one of his early questions of what went down while he rested. "You're finally awake. Dieu merci... How are you feeling, Minato?" Mitsuru softly spoke, arms crossed.

Minato thought it was time to pull out the big guns; a 'fake amnesia' custom Evoker. He knew that the robot in the back would eventually pick up on it. Doesn't matter, he has to do either regardless.

"Minato...? Is that my name?" Minato quivered, inching up his bed a bit, faking his intimidated felling around _unfamiliar_ faces that had surrounded his room.

Mitsuru pursed her lips as she looked away, stepping back to the group, "They didn't warn us that he's suffering amnesia." She whispered over to the rest, her earlier gentle smile now fading away.

"They did tell us that he didn't speak a word when he woke up." Yukari whispered back, "Poor guy, after all we've been through..." Even she seemed to be rather sad that he had _forgot_ everything.

"Do I know you people?" Minato questioned grimly, furrowing his eyebrows down, starting to look around in despair, "Where are my parents...? Mother…? Father…?!"

"Minato." Mitsuru called, inching closer to his bed. "There's no need to be scared. We'll start out slowly; maybe you may remember things as we go...first of all, your name is Minato Arisato. Does this ring any bells?"

Minato shook his head, pulling the blankets towards him.

"I see...well I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, I guess you could say that we were quite _close_ as friends...anything?"

Minato pondered about it first, and then shook his head again.

Mitsuru sighed, slightly frustrated. "I see...we'll return in a few." Everybody left, besides the robot. She stared at him with a red piercing glare of disappointment.

"Why are you avoiding 'em?" She questions with a thick Boston accent, placing her hand near her chest, walking towards Minato.

"I have my reasons." Minato answered honestly with a bitter tone, it wasn't like she was going to understand, could anyone for that matter?

"Is one of them because you are pulling yourself away from any connections with them?" She further questions, taking a seat on his bed, still staring at him with those sad, disappointed eyes.

"You could put it that way." Minato looked towards the window avoiding eye contact; he couldn't stand looking at those kinds of eyes. He wasn't even ommetaphobic.

"Why?" The robot continues questions, trying to solve the puzzle.

"Because," Minato flatly answers, starting to sit his chin on top of his open palm, still looking at the window where a blue butterfly flies in the through open hatch, fluttering about the room for a moment before finding its way out again. Minato had a feeling he had seen that butterfly before…no bells ringing unfortunately.

"Because you're tired with everything you've been through?"

"You could put it that way."

Silence, the robot inches closer to Minato, soon breaking the silence with a quieter voice.

"I have been installed with her memories, not only do I know everything she had before she became dysfunctional, but they also came with slight memories of the _other_ times…as in your_ previous_ journey, right?"

He shot his head up from his palm, looking over to the robot slowly, Aigis knew all along? It only made sense, she along with him, would always remember the events after the day he took down Nyx, so why wouldn't she have slightest of memories of those other times as well?

"So what will you do? Tell Mitsuru and the rest? That all along, the past has been recurring several times now? That they've concurred Nyx more than once?" Minato questioned, staring deep at her red eyes. No longer did disappointment linger in her eyes, but guilt. Why guilt?

The robot shook her head, "No point in doing so. It would be like you said yourself; they wouldn't understand."

Minato scoffed, "And what do you expect me to do? Cry amnesia the whole time?"

"No. Not even close." Out of nowhere, the robot brings out a rather large bag from her back, tossing it towards Minato, landing directly on his knees. "You're not the only one going around in circles with the same events. Ya know? I once experienced them too; the only difference is that mine take place a year from now on. But for some reason, I've been broken out from that loop as well."

Maybe she does understand after all.

"My name's Labrys, the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. If you want to leave here, then all I ask you is to change." She turns her back towards the wall, waiting.

"Why are you helping _me_?" Minato asked, staring at the bag she had giving him, starting to dig in at the contents all there was is a new set of clothes. Female clothing at that too._  
_

"I have my reasons." Was her answer, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Minato couldn't help but smirk, _shifty, clever android._

It didn't take long for Minato to unplug everything that was hooked up to his body and dress into the rather, Pastel Goth inspired clothing. Even having to sport a mint blue coloured wig with matching eye contacts to go with it, and god damn did he feel very _desu _in them.

"Alright, I'm all dressed up." Minato attempted to speak with a feminine voice, somewhat succeeding, it needed work, obviously. When Labrys turned around, it was just like she had expected, no signs of Minato Arisato, just a girl with her mint blue hair tied in two messy buns with a purple ribboned hair tie that contained a single eyeball in the middle, sporting a black collared, white shirt covered with a black cross pattern, a pink skirt that went down until above her knees with black skeleton leggings underneath, and pink boots to go with it all. "How do I look?" Minato questioned, his feminine voice still in contact.

"Like a new person." Labrys smiled, grabbing his hand afterwards, "Come on, we should get going before they come back." And leave is what they did. Rushing all the way back to the closed down dorm, into what use to be Aigis' room. Minato was rather confused why they were back at the dormitory, but he left the question linger as the two approached a rectangular object covered by a white cloth, like everything else, everything was covered with a white cloth. Gripping the cloth tightly, Labrys pulled the cloth away, revealing a rather large plasma TV. It even seemed brand new, no finger prints, no dirty marks, no nothing, absolutely clean.

"Since when was this there...?" Minato questioned with his normal voice, he had no memories of a TV being in this room from the previous times he was in Aigis' room, of course, that was because it was off in a different journey.

"I requested it myself, claiming it may 'help me understand human emotions further', albeit, I already deem many human qualities." Labrys explained, placing her hand firmly on the top of the telly.

Minato arched his brow, twitching his whole body slightly upon hearing the end part of her sentence, "Why's that? When I first met Aigis, she was as flat as _me_."

"That's only because she was built with less Plumes of Dusk installed in comparison to me." Labrys had told him, her attention often going to him and the TV.

Plumes of Dusk? Didn't Elizabeth once give him one for completing a quest of hers? Which instead; had _revived_ him when he died in battle? …He didn't question it further. Letting his gaze go towards the top most of the TV, seeing the slightest of his and Labrys' reflection from up there.

"So why are we standing in front of this huge television?" Folding his arms, he kneels down, staring at the blank screen of the telly. Labrys kneeled down after him, reaching out, she presses her hands against the screen, sinking it straight in. Minato wasn't all that surprised. With after going to a tower in a hidden hour, being able to put a limb inside a telly just wasn't as impressive.

"Once we go in there, we may have to fight Shadows." Labrys spoke seriously, looking at Minato with cautious eyes.

"I can't summon without an Evoker." Minato deadpanned, warning the other slightly, looking back with blank eyes that yield no expression.

"You don't need to summon without an Evoker. When the time comes, I know that your Persona will do the rest for 'ya. Trust me on that." She extends her free hand towards Minato, "Grab on, it's a long ride down." Hesitantly, he took her hand, and once he had a firm grip, she started to move forward, letting her be engulfed by the riffles that the TV left behind, and as she went inside, she brought Minato down with her. And she was right; it was a fairly long ride down.

When the ride down was over, Minato landed with a large thud, hitting the ground back first, Labrys was lucky enough to land on her two feet. Approaching the injured boy whom was now experiencing pain possibly not even greater to an Armageddon to the face, Minato recovered rather quickly from the fall, albeit he was still hunching over like an old man. Arching back, bones started to crack and snap back into place, almost refreshing himself from the fall immediately afterwards. If a bullet wasn't going to do him in, then a fall shouldn't even bite.

"So, where are we?" Minato groaned slightly, following close behind Labrys as most of his vision had been obscured by the yellow fog surrounding the area.

"Inside the TV." Labrys joked; Minato could imagine the biggest grin on her face as he tailed along. "It's mostly referred to as the _Midnight Channel_ or the _TV World_, the latter being the more common term for this place. It's also the new home for Shadows. If you wanted to say in here for a few hours in hopes that transcribes to a few days in reality, then you have no luck here. The TV World, unlike the Dark Hour, progresses along like normal."

"Shame." Minato shake his head, rather upset, "I was hoping to skip a few days by simply being here for x amount of hours."

"Yes, but it's still fundamental that we return to the normal world as soon as possible..." Her voice began to trail off, the last part becoming quieter, "And the only way to do that is to meet up with that bear mascot, Teddie..."

"You were saying something?" Minato spoke up, slightly scaring the robot in front of him.

"Just talking to myself!" Labrys reassured, waving her hands defensively.

For miles the two walked in the smoke of fog, Minato was beginning to wonder if they were just walking around in circles. Deep in thought, he bumps into the back Labrys whom stopped in her tracks, taking a peek from the side, squinting hard, and trying to see what she had picked up, but all he saw was a silhouette of some being. He was about to form a battle position next to Labrys, but just as he took a step forward, Labrys raised her hand towards him, stopping him from doing any harm.

"And just who are you?!" The silhouette squeaked loudly, "What are you doing here?!" As the being stomp forward, all the sounds that came out as it stomped was even more squeaks, when it came to Minato's field of view, what he saw was a rather large teddy bear with blue fur, sporting a red and white jumpsuit like clothing. God damn was it adorable.

"Just follow my lead." Labrys whispered to Minato. "Do you mind helping us, Mr. Bear? My friend and I are lost..." Labrys spoke, sounding rather frightened.

"Oh...! I apologize, did I scare you two?" The bear apologized changing attitudes almost immediately.

Minato wanted to roll his eyes, but he had to play along, holding his hands together, he questions with his female side now active, "What is this place, anyway, oh Mr. Bear?"

"This place is what it is; it has no name. It's where I live!" The bear seemed rather ecstatic to announce, unbeknownst to him; the two in front of him actually already knew the name of his so called '_home_'. "But if I was you two, I'd hurry back to the other side-" That's when the bear paused, "Oh right...erm...! Just follow me, I'll lead you out!"

"Thank you, Mr. Bear!" Minato and Labrys rejoiced in unison.

"Please, Teddie is fine."

Teddie took the lead from Labrys from there, bringing the two of them to a studio like area filled with floodlights spread around the area. Teddie stood in the middle as he waited for Minato and Labrys to catch up, as they walked towards the large teddy bear, he began to tap his feet on the ground, on cue, smoke covered the area, Minato coughed as he trended through the smoke, as it cleared, he gasped (like a girl) on contact as he saw the stacks of TV appearing out of nowhere.

"Amazing! It's like a magic trick!" Minato pretended to be speechless. Deep down inside, it wasn't as impressive as going to the Tower of Demise at a hidden hour. Was anything going to bet that for that matter?

"Thank you, thank you! It's my favourite trick of all." Teddie cheered, shutting his googly eyes for the brief moment. "To get back to your world, you just go through the screens like you would with a door! Now please; try to avoid dropping down here again. But if you do, you're old pal Teddie will come to the rescue!"

"Thank you, once again, Mr. Bear- I mean, Teddie." Labrys smiled, being the first to go through the TV, Minato did a small curtsey as his thanks before following Labrys. Before the both of them knew it, they were in a shopping mall, one that was unfamiliar to Minato. A cheery muffled tune played throughout the entirety of the mall. He looks around the mall, curious to where he is.

"Where do we go from here?" Was Minato's first question, saving the 'where are we now' question for a later time.

"Get you a new ID card, of course. Then after that we'll take rest in an Inn for a long period of time...after that, we apply and enroll ourselves in the high school; Yasogami High, possibly putting the both of us in the third year. The rest should be history. Kinda."

Minato nodded vaguely.

"Any ideas on your new name?"

"Already have one on mind; Makoto Yuki." Standing up he brushes off any dust from his skirt. Labrys stared straight ahead into space, a small blush appearing on her checks.

"After a _porn star_?! Are you outta your mind?!" Labrys shouted, standing up from the ground immediately; flabbergasted.

Minato laughed, "Oh man, I could imagine the rumours already! 'Is she connected to the porn star?' It'll be priceless."

Labrys ended up passing it off with a sigh, "As long as ya don't regret it later on, I guess."

Throughout the walk towards gaining a new ID card for 'Makoto Yuki' even though one isn't mandatory in Japan, it was still good to at least get a Basic Resident Registers Network form filled out and all. Minato had several questions for Labrys that he had been saving up until this point.

"So tell me, what I've miss during my slumber?" He needed to be up to date for the most part.

"Not much, actually." Labrys answered before explaining. "Most of what happened remained the same, although, there were a few _changes_ besides the obvious. First and foremost; Junpei didn't make it. He died along with Chidori, both ended up being shot by Takaya."

Oh…

"Second; After Ryoji fought with Aigis on the bridge, Aigis wasn't able to function properly any longer, which is why I've been brought in with most of her memories in tact, I still am unsure to why they chose me instead of the 8th Generation or the 6th...perhaps it may be so that Mitsuru is still guilty for all that happened in the past..." Labrys stopped for a moment, looking longingly at the skies.

Oh?

"That's for another time though." She started to walk again.

"I see." Minato muttered, "Who took over the spot of leader and became the seal?"

"Your sister, Minako Arisato."

"Figures..." He saw that one from miles away. Deep in thought, Minato wondered, is she currently going through a loop like he and Labrys had? Where the same events will occur to her repeatedly?

"You know, there are others who experience a certain period of time several times like we do." Labrys stated her pacing starting becoming slower, "In fact, I think when we go through those loops, everyone else is as well, and it's just that they don't notice it. It's like very little notice going around that same circle, lost forever perhaps. In fact, an upcoming Persona user experiences the same events occurring several times. He has powers similar to yours, even."

"The Wild Card?"

"That's the one." Labrys confirmed, "I met him several times in my recurring time-lapse. Do you think he'll remember me here? He usually would've…"

"Who knows? Do you know when everything starts to take place, though?"

"He once told me that his journey begins around early April…"

"So, the waiting game begins..." Minato sighed, another month or so till then, huh?

Several hours of filling forms later, Minato and Labrys made their way towards an inn, where inside a black haired girl behind the counter seemed to be around the same age as Minato, probably younger. She seemed to be rather nervous as the two came up to her.

"Oh…! Uh...hello! Welcome to Amagi Inn, how long are you staying for?" The girl greeted.

Labrys started to count with her fingers, the girl watched each finger rising. "How does a year sound?" Labrys questioned, the girl seemed to have jumped slightly. It was obvious that not many people would be staying for _that_ long.

"That sounds...good!" The girl hesitated for a brief moment, though a smile on her lips appeared anyway "Could I get your names?" Opening a book nearby the register, she flips through the book until it stopped at a page.

"I'm Labrys... Ono, and this is Makoto Yuki." The girl behind the counter started to blush; Labrys could practically feel Minato's crackled laughter beneath that poker face of his. Regardless, the girl started to write both their names down. Labrys watched the girl struggle with her name, "L, A, B, R, Y, S." Labrys helped.

"Thank you." She shuts the book and slides it over to the side, turning her back; she walks towards the board, and grabs a single key that hanged from a metal nail. Placing the key onto the table, the girl mumbled to herself; "That's about 5,700 per night...so in total...that's..."

"2,080,500 yen in total..." Labrys answered for her, already rustling through the pockets of her coat, she brings out a bulky black wallet, opening it up, she started to counting the money within, laying down each banknote onto the counter until she reached 2,080,500 yen in total. Minato watched as the girl behind the counter sweat from the forehead. When it was all over, Labrys had stacked each note into the own pile, less work for the girl to do.

"Thank... you..." The girl started to put the cash away into the register, thereafter; she showed them the way to their room. "Please enjoy your stay..." The girl spoke quietly as she left the two alone after she had giving them the keys.

One the two _girls_ were left alone, Minato already made himself comfortable in their given room, setting up a futon on the ground and laying himself flat on top of it, staring at the ceiling blankly.

"So how was your first day in Yasoinaba, porn star, Makoto Yuki?" Labrys sarcastically asked with an egotistical grin.

"Greatest day of my _life._" He responded rather flatly. Upon hearing the familiar sound of glass shatter and the image of the Wheel of Fortune tarot card appear right before him, Minato prepared for the worse. _It _was back to haunt him. The voices, the Social Links, they were back for round two.

_**I AM THOU**_

_**AND THOU ART I**_

_**THOU HAST BROKEN A BOND THAT WAS ONCE MATURED**_

_**NO LONGER CAN WE GRANT THEE THE ABILITY TO CALL UPON NORN**_

_**IN ITS PLACE A NEW BOND OF THE FORTUNE ARCANA HAS RISEN**_

_**SHALL THIS NEW BOND DRIVE YE TO THE PATH TOWARDS THE TRUTH**_

And boy did they sound angrier than last time. Minato sighed, tempted to take off his disguise he instead deciding to hit the bay early, he turns to his side and slowly drifts off to sleep.

That night, he dreamt about his arrival to Tatsumi Port Island, how he saw himself fall asleep on the train, everybody on the train with him already had left, only to be woken up by the driver himself, and when that driver shook him awake, he looked around the train, left and right, confusion and questions had started to dwell in his mind. And as Minato dreamt, he could hear his own thoughts as clear as a crystal.

"_Why am I back here…? Didn't I…oh well."_

That was the Minato on his second trip back. Poor him, he must had no idea why everything that happened in 2009 started to occur again for the second time.

* * *

**A/N:** And so that's the first chapter! Just want to talk a bit about the idea/prompt my friend and I went back and forward with; which is that at some given point Minato and/or Souji changes their identities and apperances to become Makoto Yuki and/or Yu Narukami, (Their giving names in the P3Movie and P4Anime respectively.)

In this fic they will still be referred to as Minato and Souji, but to most other characters will refer to them as Makoto and Yu. _  
_

I kinda liked the idea as we continued to chat about it in that conversation, so here it is being implemented into the story! I might draw the designs for both disguises later on or possibly some scenes and put them on my Tumblr or something. (Because the things I do for my AU fics...)

Anyway, I'll admit, I saw the name change for Minato in the P3M coming miles away. But god damn, was looking up info for _Makoto Yuki _out of sheer curiousity was like going through a minefield.

So I guess this leaves Naoya Toudou and Minako/Hamuko Arisato the only two Persona protagonists left that haven't been given a name in game or in a film/anime/movie adaptation, huh?


End file.
